Little Things
by BIG yaoi fangirl
Summary: For Gaara and Naruto fanday! Sorry its late.. Based off of One Direction's song Little Things! Gaara is in love with Naruto and thinks the blonde is perfect. Naruto, however, doesn't quite agree with him.


**This is for Gaanaru/Narugaa er whatever fanday! I'm sorry its like hours late but at the time i couldn't think of anything to base the fic off of until I started listening to music on my iPad. **

**One Direction's song came on and i'm like "That's it!"**

**so here you go, a song fic er watever about Gaara and Naruto!**

The wind is blowing gently, moving the bright green grass, and the leaves on the trees around us. We, Naruto and I, are currently outside, laying down on the ground, and looking up at the clouds passing by. Our hands are tangled together in a friendly manner, I love how his hand is just the right size to fit in my own. Though, we are just friends, sadly.

I look away from the condensed water vapor above, and focus on the blonde boy beside me. He is beautiful, with his fox-like whisker marks on his cheeks, and the very faint freckles that not one person but me has noticed.

My phone vibrates in my jacket pocket. I pull it out to see that my sister had texted me, it was time to head back to our dorms. Both Naruto and I go to a private school, along with my siblings. We share a room together, much to my delight.

In our dorm, we both begin to get ready to go down to the dining room for dinner. I see Naruto staring at himself in the mirror with a depressed look on his gorgeous face. One of his hands reach up and lightly rub the areas by his eyes. He had small wrinkles in those areas, he never liked them. His eyes turn to my reflection in the mirror, he smiles, but then the depressed look comes back when he looks back at himself. His hand moves to his stomach, then his thighs. I just stare at him, sitting on my bed, already good to go. His hand travels down to the bottom of his shirt, and quickly lifts it up to pull it off. He turns to his bed beside him to grab a clean, new shirt. As he starts to turn back to the mirror, his eyes gaze at the indents in his back, he frowns, and pulls on the other shirt. He may not love every feature of his body, but I know I do. He is gorgeous, in my eyes, I just wish he could see that too.

I will never speak to anyone about how beautiful he is. I only want myself to know of all the things that are radiantly stunning about him. Though, as secluded as I am, I'm terrified that all those things will spill from my mouth. But maybe, if they do slip out, someone will see how angelic he is, and maybe he will see too. See that every feature only sums up to the being that I have fell deeply and utterly for him, Naruto Uzumaki. Perfection.

Dinner was over, and everyone, including Naruto and I, went back to our dorms, waiting for lights out. Naruto was sipping tea from a small cup, he had a habit of drinking the warm liquid before falling asleep. Lights out came around, one of the teachers telling us to shut them off, and go to sleep. I can't sleep, thanks to my insomnia, I say that because Naruto _can_ sleep, and every night he talks in his sleep. Sometimes I would retort to him, he would answer back to me, and we'd have either fleeting or what seems like everlasting conversations...until he starts to wake, and I go back to my bed to fake sleeping. I never nor will I ever, maybe, tell him of these events. Mostly because I don't want him to see me as a freak. I, or we, will sometimes talk about not so important subjects, but the other times they will be about personal things like relationships. I don't know why I can't talk about those kinds of things with him when he's conscious, but maybe it's because I'm afraid that I will slip up and confess my love for him, and he will reject me.

Today is the day Naruto and I's recording project was due, the whole music class had to partner up, and create a song in which one would sing and the other would make and edit the video. Naruto and I were paired together, he sang while I made the video. Naruto is sitting beside me, fidgeting. The teacher is playing everyone's videos one after another. When ours came on, he lowers his head. I ask him what is wrong, he says he doesn't like how he sounds, even though everyone loves it. The class finally ends, and we both get up to exit the room. When he gets up, I see red marks where his jeans stuck against his body. He always squeezes himself into those jeans which are one size too small. I remember when we had to check up with the nurses to have them measure and weigh us, and I remember when Naruto said he would never want to see how much he weighed. His self esteem is low, I don't understand how, but I know no matter what, he will ALWAYS be perfect to me.  


I am in love with every part of you, Naruto Uzumaki, and my greatest desire is to have you be mine. I want to so badly kiss and caress every part of you, and make you see how perfect you really are.

He looks in the mirror again, the depressed look on his face. I wish he knew of how much I love him, so much that I would die for him, though he'll never love himself even partially as much as I do. He treats himself poorly too, I've seen the light scars on his arms, I want him to stop hurting himself, and to start treasuring himself ad I do. I wonder, if I talk to him maybe he'll depend on me more, and see that I'm here for him, and maybe, just maybe, he'll love himself even if it's just a little bit of love. That'll make me happy, no...overjoyed.

I finally do it...I tell Naruto what I think of him, tell him how much I love and cherish him. I tell him about all his perfect features, from the crinkles by his eyes to his lovely weight, and voice. He doesn't believe me, but I reassure him, and wrap my arms around him. I whisper to him every perfect piece of him that I love. Soon our lips meet, he has tears streaming from his celestial cerulean eyes.

I lay him down on my bed, doing what I have desired to do for so long, kissing, sucking on him, and caressing him lovingly. I kiss, suck, and caress his crinkles, his whiskers, his faint freckles, his indents, his thighs, stomach, neck, hands, and his delectable lips, pink from the kiss we shared. I slowly lift his shirt from him, looking up at him, though, for approval. He nods, droplets of tears in his eyes. His shirt is off, and I stare, wide eyed at his body. It was flawless, even with the scars.

I look at his scar covered arms, and kiss each one of them gently. With every kiss I give him, he moans out my name. He tugs at my shirt, and I lift up to take it off. We both moan when I lower back down to kiss and caress him more, our torsos meeting with each others, and causing a pleasurable friction. As we continue, he tells me how he has always loved me, but doubted I would ever return his feelings. I tell him to never doubt himself or our feelings for each other because we are meant to be. He smiles at me, it was a magnificent sight.

I pleasure him more, he begins to pant lightly, sweat droplets sliding from various parts of his body. I reach over to a small drawer beside my bed, and pull out a bottle of lube. He stares at me, with half lidded eyes. He tugs at my pants, whimpering. I set the bottle down on my bed, and slip my pants off along with his. I pick the bottle back up, opening it, and coating three fingers with the clear substance. I pull Naruto closer to me so that I'm hovering over him. He wraps his legs around my waist, and his arms encircle my shoulders.

I slowly insert one finger into his puckered hole, stretching him. I add another finger, it causes him to whimper. I quickly latch my mouth onto one of his nipples, sucking on it while my free hand tends to the other. I thrust my fingers in and out, after a little time goes by I add the last finger, and hit his prostate. He cries out my name, rather loudly. He whimpers when I pull my fingers out, and release his nipple.

I gaze down at my work, my blonde is sporting several hickeys on his body, with sweat glazing his skin, and his eyes staring up at me, filled with love along with lust, and desire.

I pick the bottle up from my bed, and pour a generous amount of the lube on my hand. I close the bottle, and rub the liquid on my erected penis. Slowly I enter my blonde, his whimper sounding throughout the room. I kiss him lightly, giving him time to adjust to the penetration. A minute or two goes by, he wiggles his hips experimentally. He moans, and rocks his hips into mine. I begin to thrust into him at a slow pace, I moan at the sensation, and thrust harder, though not changing the pace. He cries out again when I hit his prostate. I aim for that spot every time I thrust into him.

I can tell his climax is coming, his walls are lightly contracting against me. I go harder into him, still hitting his prostate, and soon we both climax, yelling out each other's names. We both take time to catch our breath. I regain my breath before Naruto, and pull out of him, laying down beside him. I pull the bed sheets out from underneath us, and cover us with them. Naruto scooted closer to me, resting his head on my chest with his hands wrapping around my neck. I smile down at him, wrapping an arm around his waist. I place a kiss on his head, he falls asleep soon after.

I then hear someone outside our room talking to another about how we have finally gotten together. I smile, and for once in my life, I fall asleep.

I may have let the things slip from my mouth to one person, that person being my lover, but they will never slip out to another being. Though, if it happens again, there will be one more being who will know of your high value. Though, I will never give up my Naruto. I'm in love with him, and all his little things.

**Sup. this WAS a song fic but a critic er watever PMed me and informed me of my violation. I fixed it, obviously...**

**so now its kinda BASED off of the song, and yes. I am a directioner or watever its called wen u like One Direction!**


End file.
